


Drunken Porn

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were both exceedingly drunk.  Drunk and watching porn together.  That was really the only reason it happened, at least the first time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Porn

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** This was for Porn Battle XXIII, prompts "drunk" and "porn". This was originally supposed to be the lead-in to the next one. I, however, came up against the fic comment length, again (I'm bad at that). So I split them into to, finished this one up as general porn and then started the next off with much much less of an intro.  
> Originally posted at [the Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7610749#cmt7610749).  
> Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/36979.html).

# Around the World: Paris

They were both exceedingly drunk. Drunk and watching porn together. That was really the only reason it happened, at least the first time.

Clark had turned twenty-one and had finally come off his high horse about drinking. Well, mostly. He had the obligatory toasts with his friends in college, and then he'd agreed to sip some of Lex's expensive brandy. To both their surprise, Clark had liked it. For most people, it was an acquired taste. Lex had promptly suggested a night in to explore this more where it was safe and would just be the two of them. He honestly hadn't been thinking of anything more than being somewhere safe for Clark's first drunken night.

Somewhere along the line, after they were both tipsy, one of them suggested watching some porn. That's how they ended up in the darkened room together, on the same couch together (though at opposite ends), with the sounds of sex combining with the increased amounts of alcohol they were drinking, crossing that line from tipsy to actually drunk.

As they watched the orgy commence on the screen, with the mostly naked women and men crawl over each other in their quest for more flesh to suck and lick, they both were turned on and not bothering to hide it from each other. Lex unzipped and pulled his cock out to start stroking it, eyes avidly watching the screen.

Then there was another hand on his cock, stroking alongside Lex's; a big hand that eclipsed his own. Lex hitched his breath in and glanced down. Clark's hand. On Lex's cock. 

Lex knew he was drunk, but he wasn't _that_ drunk yet, to be falling into fantasies. They hadn't done any drugs at all, just the brandy and whisky. 

Clark put his mouth over Lex's cock and Lex thought he was going to die. With a moan, he moved his hand that had been on his cock into Clark's hair, gripping lightly and feeling the motion of Clark's head going up and down even as he felt it on another level entirely. His head thumped back into the couch cushions and he joined with the tv sounds in the cry he couldn't resist. 

"Yes, oh, Clark, yes..."

Clark was a learner. He studied, tried, experimented, and had Lex babbling nonsense words and inarticulate cries before Lex finally came, shooting into Clark's throat. 

As Lex as panting, Clark crawled his way up Lex's body and kissed him, mingling their tastes. 

Reciprocity was the key to any good sex encounters. Lex wasn't too drunk not to remember that.

He took the kiss over, turning it from enthusiastic need to seductive want. Playing inside Clark's mouth, darting his tongue through, stroking first slow then fast, withdrawing only enough to nibble on Clark's bottom lip, then slipping back in again.

Clark was lost in utter blind need, bracketing Lex on the couch (and just when had Lex been laid down, outstretched on it?), humping Lex through their clothes, eager for much more.

Lex knew he'd give it to him, as he gave Clark everything. His fingers worked Clark's shirt buttons to the point where Clark finally noticed. 

Clark sat up, straddling Lex, pulling his shirt off. Not all the buttons had been undone, and they popped and scattered as Clark ignored them. 

Pure heavenly delight, that beautiful body. Lex almost lunged for Clark, needing to get his hands all over that hard flesh.

With a laugh, Clark caught Lex and wrestled him back, Lex's shirt coming off somewhere along the way and them ending up on the floor, stretched out along the thick carpet, rolling around with flesh touching flesh and hands roving everywhere.

The pants also disappeared somewhere along the way. Lex had vague memories of it, particularly with the annoyance over shoes, but it wasn't a memory worth exploring. Not when there were so many other rich memories to remember. 

Them, together. Sinking into each other with kisses and bodies pressed close, nothing but what God had given them upon their birth between them. Hard flesh exciting and wanting more.

No lube anywhere. Which was an obvious oversight for watching porn, but they had both been tipsy to start. It didn't matter. They had each other.

Bodies sliding against each other. The feel of a hard cock rubbing against his abdomen and stomach. Lex wished he was hard again too so they could rub against each other, cock to cock, maybe with hands too, but they could save it for another time. For now, there was watching Clark's face as he pushed against Lex. Head thrown back, eyes half-closed, mouth open, wondering, joyful gasps coming from between his lips as he thrust against Lex over and over again. Strong arms propped to either side of Lex, holding him off while still letting them close enough to touch.

Lex urged Clark on, a hand on his back, another on his ass. "That's it, Clark. Yes, yes..."

With a cry, Clark came, shooting white streams of cum across Lex's chest. 

Lex drank in the look of a Clark in sexual release and wished he could frame it for life.

Clark held his pose above Lex for a moment, then slowly lowered himself down, rubbing slightly mischievously chest to chest, spreading the cum between them.

With a laugh, Lex kissed Clark. This one more tender than needy, Clark responding with the same.

"You give the best birthday presents ever," Clark said sleepily, running a fingertip over Lex's cheekbones and tracing along his nose.

Lex nipped half-heartedly at the finger when it reached his lips, then kissed it. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to the statement, so instead he kissed Clark again. "Want to go to bed?"

"Sure," Clark agreed amiably.

It took them awhile to actually stand up and make their way to the bedroom. Once there, though, they cuddled in together under the sheets, curled up in each other's arms and content to slip off to sleep.

  


* * *

  


END


End file.
